Seduction
by StanIsSexy100
Summary: Alexander confronts Jagger about him trying to take Raven away from him. He never expected this.  There is Raven bashing. I do not like her very much so yeah    jaggerxalexander alexanderxjagger


Seduction

Alexander storms into the tree house looking for Jagger. He spots him alone. "Jagger why are you trying to seduce Raven?" he said furiously.

Jagger looked up and grined "oh am I? I hadn't noticed".

"You know you are. So why?" he said looking into Jaggers green and blue eyes.

"Is someone jealous?"

"N-no! I just want to know what the deal is."

"Really?" Jagger stood up and walked towards where Alexander stood, pressing their bodies together. "Well if you must know I do not think she is good enough for you".

"What? So you are trying to hook up with her instead?"

"No. I just want you two not together… anymore"

"That does not make any sense".

Jagger chuckled under his breath and crushed their lips together.

Alexander widened his eyes in shock and pushed Jagger away. "What the hell was that?"

Jagger was now away from Alexander and sitting on his coffin across his tree house. "What was what?" he said innocently still grinning.

"You just kissed me!" he said trying to stay quiet enough so Henry and his family would not wake up.

"Yeah what about it?"

Alexander stomped over to Jagger "why did you do that?" he said angrily.

"Why do you think I did it?"

Alexander was now annoyed "I don't know are you gay or something?"

Jagger remained silent, his mis-matched eyes on Alexander apathetically.

He stared at Jagger waiting for him to answer, becoming impatient. Than his expression softened. "Y-you are gay" he said softly, shocked.

Jagger's smile reappeared, he stood up and walked over to Alexander again. "I am not necessarily gay. Since I do not like just any guy" he winked.

Alexander's shocked expression remained un-changed. "So you are not interested in Raven?"

"Not in the least" he chuckled "but since she thinks I do she has gotten very cocky. It is kinda pissing me off too. Now she thinks she is all hot shit in he little shirts and skimpy dresses.

"Do not talk to her like that" he said half heartedly.

"Really Sterling? Do you actually care about her?"

"What? Of course I do!"

"Be honest with yourself. What do you like about her?"

"Um, I like her… her uh… hair?"

Jagger rose an eyebrow behind his white hair. "So you are dating her hair?"

"No! She is nice too."

"And those are the reasons you date her?"

"There are more reasons I just can not think of them."

Jagger chuckled. "Alexander come on" he stepped closer. "How about I try to seduce you. Apparently I am good at it. If I can't I will drop the subject."

"What? No way!" he would have blushed madly if he could.

"Come on."

"No"

"Just one chance?"

"….. Fine" he sighed.

Immediately Jagger pushed up against him grabbing the inside of the vampire's thigh, making him jump.

"I didn't say you could sexually harass me!"

"Relax I know what I am doing" he said their lips inches apart. He started rubbing up and down making Alexander shiver. Jagger put his lips to his neck and kissed it lightly before proceeding to suck.

Alexander bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. 'How can I be enjoying this? I have a girlfriend. Raven… I should not be allowing this! And I am straight… Am I?….. Of course I am!' he thought to himself.

Jagger pulled away from his neck and looked at the hickey than smiled up at the other vampire. He began trailing kisses up his neck, now rubbing his hips. He made his way up to his face and looked into his wide brown eyes and laughed.

"You are enjoying this."

"No I am not!" he said feeling his black jeans getting tighter.

"Oh really? Well I think you are enjoying this a little too much" he pointed down to the bulge.

He pursed his lips and cursed under his breath.

Jagger let out a small laugh before connecting their lips.

Alexander's eyes widened than closed slowly as he began to kiss back surprising himself.

The white haired teen noticed and slipped his tongue in his mouth. Dominating the kiss. Jagger slowly pulled away.

"I win" Jagger muttered playfully.

Alexander looked away embarrassed.

"So the great and powerful Alexander Sterling is admitting defeat?"

He remained silent and looked up into Jaggers eyes. He kissed Jagger again making him the one surprised.

He pulled away slightly.

Jagger smiled widely "I will take that as a yes" than he kissed Alexander again groping his ass.

Alexander squeaked than kissed back.

Jagger began taking off Alexander's black t-shirt revealing his pale chest. He unbuckled his studded belt letting his pants fall to the floor making black boxers visible.

"You wear an excessive amount of black, huh?"

"So? I like black."

"I can see that" he slipped them of and saw his hard-on.

Alexander did not like the feeling of being the only one naked.

Jagger noticed and took off his dark blue shirt and jeans, he was wearing white boxers. Alexander looked at them and giggled.

"Shut up you are not wearing any pants at all, and you got hard because of a guy. Might I remind you we are mortal enemies" Alexander stopped laughing and remembered his situation.

"Raven" he whispered feeling guilty.

Jagger growled slightly "Forget about her! She can never make you happy! All she cares about is becoming a vampire and keeping up her stock of black lip stick."

"That's not true"

"Yes it is. She doesn't know you! She does not even know you have a sister. But me I know you, I know you very well" he grabbed Alexander's boner and began to stroke it "I know what excites you" Alexander moaned with pleasure "I know how to make you squirm" he started stroking faster "I know what turns you on" he kept stroking he leaned over and licked his neck, his fangs gently brushing along. He moaned quietly. He was beginning to reach his climax.

"Jagger stop I am gonna".

"Go ahead Sterling. Come in your enemies hand" a wicked grin spread across his face, he began to stroke faster.

Alexander moaned loudly and released into Jaggers hand and bare chest.

"Hah. Now… Lets have some real fun" Alexander's eyes widened in fear.

"No! This is already bad enough. I can never look at Raven again!" he looked like he was about to cry.

"Hm, really? Well after this maybe you will never be able to go near her again" he winked at the terrified black haired vampire.

Jagger began taking off his white boxers, he was hard too.

"No! I will yell!"

"Oh will you? The only person who would hear you would be poor Henry. And what will he think when he sees his best friends sister's boyfriend getting plowed by another man? Hm?"

He tried to grab his clothes, Jaggers hands caught his wrists. "You are evil" he gave an angry glare.

"And that is what you love about me. No?" he said releasing his wrist and turning Alexander around and sticking a finger in his ass.

He let out a loud moan "stop" he whispered.

Jagger slipped another finger in pushing in and out.

He moaned out loudly forgetting his protests.

Jagger pulled out his fingers and grabbed a bottle of lube from across the room in his coffin quickly and began lubing up his member.

"Hurry" the black haired vampire murmured.

Jaggers eyes widened "My fingers were put into you without any sort of lubrication. You are a sadist huh?"

"No! I am a vampire it effected me differently than it would have a human."

"Uhuh, sure" he started entering him slowly.

"Ngh" he moaned grabbing the wall in front of him.

He began thrusting faster surprised at Alexander's sudden cooperation.

"Ah Jagger!" he became harder at the sound of his name being moaned.

Jagger began to moan as Alexander became tighter, he began thrusting rapidly feeling his own climax.

"I am gonna come again" he heard Alexander say beneath him a few minutes later.

"Me too" he said as Alexander moaned and released, while Jagger released inside of him.

They both moaned as he pulled out.

Jagger disappeared and than appeared with tissues, he began cleaning the floor, but he was already cleaned off and wearing his boxers.

"Stop doing that" Alexander said grabbing a tissue and beginning to clean himself off, beginning to put his clothes back on. Jagger was already fully dressed.

Alexander looked down shamefully "what did I just do?" he whispered.

"Well it seems you gave into temptation, you naughty vampire" he winked.

"Oh my god" he buried his face in his hands.

Jagger rushed over and pulled his face up and kissed him. Alexander did not refuse and kissed back.

The both slowly withdrew. "I have to go" Alexander said "The sun will rise soon" Jagger nodded.

Alexander slowly turned than squeaked when Jagger smacked his ass.

Jagger crossed his arms and smiled proudly, his eyes followed Alexander out of the room.

Alexander was passing by the house and heard Henry on the phone "yeah dude I think my tree house is haunted" he silently laughed to himself as he started down the street towards the mansion.


End file.
